Second Best
by tadanomarz
Summary: If you're an assist trophy, the only thing someone can do is help and then be cast away. Ghirahim is fed up with being second best and is determined to prove to Link that he's a formidable fighter.


"Peace Ghirahim, your position isn't so ba—"

A melodramatic sigh leaves the sword spirit's lips, while his arms crossed over one another as he eyes the Hylian carefully. He wasn't exactly him, but a reincarnation. It was insulting to hear that he would not be one of the main fighters for this lousy tournament.

"Of COURSE it is, how DARE they put me amongst the second best!"

It's the Hero of Hyrule's turn to sigh, "You know, at least be happy that they thought to include you in the first place."

Ghirahim's response was utter silence.

"I mean, look at it this way. If you happen to gain more popularity, you might be like Little Mac! He was a assist trophy way back when, but moved up the ranks to be qualified as a Smasher."

Ghirahim rolls his eyes, half listening to the hero's attempted encouraging speech. Before the Demon Lord gets to complain anymore, an announcement is made.

"LINK AND PIT, PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA. YOUR MATCH WILL BE STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES."

Link then shot Ghirahim a look, then turned to leave, "—We'll continue this, afterward."

Ghirahim scoffs, watching the hero leave. He finds that a smug smirk curls onto his lips; he calls out toward him, sarcasm lacing his words," Good luck, sky child, hope you don't lose!"

The sword spirit then makes his way to the Assist Trophy room, in case he is summoned.

* * *

"LINK VS PIT!"

Countless of the assist trophies crowded around, waiting to be possibly be escorted to the arena. The cries of the Pokémon could be heard left and right, which was now giving the Demon Lord a massive headache.

In order to ignore them, Ghirahim prepares for battle. As he spruces himself up—his hair, fabulous cape, and of course cleaning his blade, an oddly familiar person bumps into him.

"WATCH where you're going, you idiotic cretin."

The figure groans, giving the Demon Lord a push. He'd recognize that impish princess from anywhere.

"Well, MAYBE you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the room!" She hisses, her hair now forming into a massive hand, then pushing the other to one of the corners of the room.

Ghirahim shouts, using his blade to attempt to cut through her hair, yet that annoying girl manages to evade his swipe.

"Save the fighting for the arena, O Lovable Twilight Princess," He replies in a mocking tone, with a notable toothy grin. She's seething, and it looked like she would crush anything–– the anything being him– into smithereens.

"You disgust me," she replies, a frown appears, "I wouldn't think they'd bring filth like yourself into this tournament."

"Having all the goody two shoes would seem rather boring, yes?" He counters back, going back to polishing his blade, " and since we're treated as equals here, you should be treating me with the utmost respect."

"Pah! Like I would respect someone who is so egoistic." Midna says, crossing her tiny arms over her body.

Ghirahim doesn't even look at her, and replies with nonchalance, " says one to one, huh?" His words were followed by his laughter.

Before she could fling the demon lord to the other side of the room, the crowd around them began to shout. A scream came from the television screen showing the current match.

It was Link's scream.

"Link nearly got him!" a shrill voice cries out, which belonged to Skull Kid.

"You knocked the kid good, Angel Face!" remarked Magnus, who cheered from one of the seats in the room. He was joined by a blond woman named Phosphora.

"Woohoo! Go Pit!" Phosphora cheered.

"Is this a normal match?" asked the teal haired swordswoman named Lyn.

"I think it's stock!" Saki replies, as he lounged on one of the couches.

Link was soon transported back onto the stage, which was on the notorious train from the Legend of Zelda universe. A few items began to appear when he returned, and one of the items was an assist trophy. Immediately the whole room jumped to their feet, chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

"I wonder who is going to get it!" Isabelle says, while looking excitedly around the room. She was preparing some food into her bag to give.

"I hope it's Mr. Fairy!" Tingle says aloud, " I'd love to give him a hand!"

Ghirahim can't help but scoff at the tiny man's words, while removing a tiny device from underneath his cape. "And what, Sir Tingle would you do if you're against him?"

The middle age man gasps in astonishment, then collects himself, " then I'll help both of them! Or blast into one of them!"

Ignoring Tingle rambling, Ghirahim's attention returns toward the screen which showed the current fight going on. Both Link and Pit were struggling in the cars of the train, knocking each other away from the items– like the Golden Hammer or the Pokéball– which kept them at a stalemate. The items were littered on the roof of the train, bumping up each time the train hit a bump in the track. Pit evades the Gale Boomerang, and he soon flies onto the roof. He's quick to dash toward one of the items on top.

"You ain't gonna beat me up like our last match, Link!" Pit announces, who appears rather gung-ho, " this time Lady Palutena won't disrupt our fight!"

The swordsman is quick to follow after the angel, laughing as he tries to jab at Pit, " As if! I almost had you in the bag last time. I'll make sure it happens!"

Pit smirks at Link, evading another swipe from the Master Sword. The angel is quick to grab onto one of the Pokéballs littered on the roof top and with great velocity, Pit throws the ball capsule and a bright light reveals a gigantic figure.

While Pit gawks at his summoning, Link is quick to flee from the Pokémon. he gigantic Pokémon spreads its wings open and let's out it's cry.

"IT's LUGIA!" Pit cheers, " help me aeroblast him away!"

Link ducks into one of the cars of the train and is quick to navigate to the other side of the stage. He ignores Pit for the moment, taking his time to search out for the items that appeared. The more time he took, the less time he had to attack Pit from behind. Lugia had already lowered itself into the train cars, causing for the swordsman to sprint away.

"You can run, but ya can't hide Link!" Pit says triumphantly, getting ready himself to grab one of the items. He noted how there was an Assist Trophy on the last car and he flew near by it.

Before he got a chance to grab and summon someone to his aid, he had froze in place. Something smelled off to him, it wasn't until the lit bomb exploded behind him that he noticed the origin of the smell. Pit is launched a foot away and when he looks up, he sees Link approaching it.

However, he doesn't notice the enormous bird behind him. Lugia fires aeroblast at him and he turns to see the bird attack him. He lets out a yelp, when the attack hits him. With its job finished, Lugia disappeared in a cloud of light while Link was nearly blasted off the stage again. Heaving himself on the last platform, Link gradually rises to his feet.

"Damn– can't let Pit beat me this time," Link mutters to himself, "...gotta get that assist trophy, to give me an upper hand."

He then leaps up, meeting with Pit once more. Sword meets the metallic bow, which quickly changes into two swords. And the two are at it again; slashes and jabs are aimed each other's throats.

Link spots an opening, and then grabbing his hook shot and aims it at the angel. Like before, Pit tries to fly away only for his ankle to be clutched onto it. Pit lets out a yelp of surprise and when Link brings him close– he slashed at the angel deftly.

Pit screams, and he flies through the sky, disappearing in a flash of light. Alfonso tugged at string to the whistle, cheering Link on but also to clear away some of the cattle on the tracks. It didn't take long for him to return, rejuvenated and he falls a few feet in front of the Hylian.

"That was a dirty trick!" Pit whines, pointing toward Link with his bow accusingly.

Link snorts, " What trick– you just got careless!" He brandished his sword, stepping forward toward his opponent.

The two go at it again, and Pit backs off, heading in the direction of the Assist Trophy on the roof.

It's all over when Pit grabs it, and it's power is about to be unleashed. Until link barges into the angel, causing for him to lose balance; the assist trophy flies from his hand, losing its power in result.

" _WH_ \- AAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Pit's scream reverberated throughout the assist trophy room, and from on the screen he flies near the conductors room of the stage. Alfonso doesn't look amused, and he returns to navigating the train away from the Demon Trains that had nearly caught up with his.

Ghirahim adjusts the tiny pendant pinned onto his cape. It's powers granted the assist trophies to be summoned onto stage. He sits amongst his peers, watching on the screen how link moves closer toward the assist trophy. It's been a good thirty minutes of the two imbeciles fighting- and he's had enough of it. The most annoying part of the matches was during the times where they would be at a stalemate.

"D'ya think Link has the upper hand?" Skull Kid asks, leaning over toward the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim rolls his eyes, his tone sounding uninterested," Who knows, after him degrading me earlier I could care less of what happens next."

If Ghirahim could chose, he probably would knock them both out so this boring match could be over with. It was far more amusing when the match involved Captain Falcon or Wario.

Just as Link approached the Assist Trophy, nearly picking it up, an arrow was shot into his back causing for him to stumble over. He glanced over to see Pit flying toward him. Link scrambles to his feet, along with the Assist Trophy. Before he can activates it's power, Pit swipes it from his grasp and flies away from him.

"Assist trophies, hear my prayers!" Pit cries out, raising the Assist Trophy up into the air. The small container begins to glow, and the glass surrounded around the ambiguous tiny figure vanished.

The many pendants in the room began to shine; many of the people within the room disappeared.

* * *

In a bright light, a form materializes in front of Pit. The light soon dissipates, and the figure becomes more defined. A sword materializes first and then a grey form with a flowing red cap appears. The figure flexes the sword, as if balancing the weight of it. The sword is brought close to the figure's face, and a long tongue licks the blade. The appearance of the Assist Trophy causes for Pit to cringe at the sight,

Pit frowns, looking at figure summoned; at first he's shocked then later disappointed. It wasn't like he wanted to summon Skull Kid or maybe _Lyn_! Anyone but him–

"Awh man! Of all people it had to be you!"

The figure lowers his sword, and peers over his shoulder toward the angel who summoned him. "You should be honored to have summoned me, you brat. If it was the sky brat who summoned me, then you would have been crying to your pathetic Goddess for mercy."

Pit backs up, raising his hands up in defense. "It's not like I don't appreciate your _help_ Ghirahim, it's just-"

" _What?_ Out with it boy!"

Pit gulps, his wings stiffening as the Demon Lord raises his voice. Nervously, the angel tugged at his collar. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to say that out loud,_ the angel thought. It probably would've been; both of them could have tag teamed Link together. The angel knew the Demon Lord had a grudge toward Link, since he _was_ one of the reincarnations. He just had to open up his big mouth.

"Has a cat caught your tongue, angel?" Ghirahim remarks, "do you not have a good excuse for saying that to me?"

Pit shakes his head, "Nope, I just thought I would get someone else! To help me finish off Link- y'know, like Miss Lyn or Dark Samus, to finish him off quickly––"

"Are you saying I can't finish and K.O. him myself," Ghirahim hotly replies back, with a scowl on his face.

It appeared that Pit was digging himself even deeper with every word that left his mouth. Pit shakes his head furiously again, " N– _No!_ It's nothing like that, look okay I said something stupid and I'm really sorry! I know your pretty skillful and I'm not doubting your ability as a fighter. " He shuffles closer toward the Demon Lord, getting onto his knees, " Please forgive me for my rudeness, I hadn't meant to offend you!"

Ghirahim frowns deeply, placing his sword onto his shoulder and he looks away, "If it wasn't for this temporary contract, I would have sliced you up. But I _SUPPOSE_ I'll forgive you for now," He lowers his blade, and straightens his back. "Get up, and lets get this over with. " With his free hand, the Demon Lord makes a gesture and several daggers surround his form. He makes a signal and the daggers flies toward the Hylian who stood a bit of a distance away, wondering what transpired between both of them.

Pit gets up onto his feet, grabbing his bow and he dashes off toward Link. Link was caught by surprise, stumbled a few steps behind him as Pit came at him, slashing his dual handed blades. The Hylian barely dodged the daggers that were aimed toward him and he barely could make a hit toward the Angel since he had his Hylian Shield held up. Before he could back flip onto the lower level of the train, he hears a familiar chuckle from behind him. Link cringes at the sound of the voice behind him.

"Thinking of getting away, brat?"

Before he could react, Ghirahim slashes him in the back, causing for him to fly into the blue sky. Pit joins his twin blades together, forming it back into a bow once more and fires one of his arrows at the green clothed hero. Ghirahim summons more daggers, directing them toward Link's direction. The arrow hits him first, and before he could try to turn around, an array of daggers fly right into him, cutting through his fabric.

He falls onto the roof, and doubles over in pain. He could feel himself getting more weary, and that he barely had enough in him to stand. Shakily, he gets back onto his feet, gripping onto the Master Sword and Hylian Sword. Before he could react, Ghirahim teleports near him and slashes him with his sword while laughing to himself. Obviously the demon lord was enjoying the way he struggled. When his barraged stopped, Link sees an opportunity to kick the Demon Lord away. He's quick to follow up with a slash with his sword, and attempting to drive into his body.

While he was distracted, Pit charged toward him, switching from his bow to his fists and blasted him away from Ghirahim. The Demon Lord gets back to his feet, and teleports toward Link again, and blasts him off the stage.

"AARGH!"

As the scream reverberated throughout the stage, a flash of light flashed signalling that Link was knocked out. Pit watched as the the train gradually came to a stop and also how Ghirahim teleported next to him.

"Not bad, _hm_?" Ghirahim remarks, glancing toward the angel, "I was able to K.O. him and from what it appears– this match is over."

Pit stands there dumb folded, and then the fact he's a winner hits him, which causes for the angel to jump into the air. He begins to cheer to himself gleefully, and approaches the Demon Lord happily, giving him a hug. However, he's pushed away, which causes for Pit to flush with embarrassment.

"Oh– sorry, didn't mean to get all touchy-feelie," Pit says, " Uhh, thanks for helping me out Ghirahim! I've been dying to beat Link for a _longggg_ time, ever since Lady Palutena was brought into the tournament."

The Demon Lord shrugged his shoulders, snapping his fingers and his sword was gone. " It's nothing." A smirk grows on his lips, " You can pay me back later."

And then both of them were teleported off of the stage.

* * *

Link rubs at his bruised sides, and groans when he sits upright. Zelda had came by earlier, along with Toon Link who joked about him being flung off the stage and how Alfonso prayed for him to win. He wobbles a bit when he gets up and starts to head toward his to his dorm door, to go the cafeteria. When he opens the door, he's greeted by an unlikely face.

"Ghirahim."

"Hello _Link_." He says, with his arms crossed over each other, and he's wearing a smirk on his face.

Link can only sigh, "Is there something you need, or did you come to brag about your achievement?"

Ghirahim scoffs," Quite the contrary, actually, I wanted to see how you are."

Link rolls his eyes, " Right." The blond slowly opens the doorway open, and gradually exits it–– locking it right after. " Mind giving me a hand, since you're here?"

Ghirahim raises a brow toward him, getting off of the wall. "And what, do you need a hand with?"

"Mind helping me toward the cafeteria?" Link says, looking over his shoulder toward Ghirahim.

Ghirahim begins to laugh, then walking toward the bandaged hero, supporting the blond to help him walk. "Before I help you, you need to apologize for something."

"For?" Link blinks.

"For what you said before your match." Ghirahim says, with a grin. " _You_ know, about me being second best––"

"I never said that," Link argues back with a grunt, "Ugh, _I'm sorry_ for saying that you were amongst the second best." If he was going to get something to eat, Link knew he had to eat his words for now.

Ghirahim frowns, but looks away, "Close enough, I suppose. Come along hero, you need your strength the next time we face off."

Link gives the Demon Lord a look, and rolls his eyes, "Thank you."

And the two of them head down the hallway, gradually heading toward the cafeteria.


End file.
